The Princesses Bodyguard
by General Peter of Equestria
Summary: A general from the US army rangers is killed in a routine patrol during the Iraq war and is sent to equestria for a second chance at life and to help the mane 6 defeat an evil that the elements of harmony cant beat by them selves. will have OCxLuna in later chapters and im looking for ocs to add to the story pm me with your ocs info if interested R&R and enjoy more chap comin soon
1. Prologue

**The****Princesses****Bodyguard**

**Prologue**- The Patrol From Hell

General Peter a good tactician and leader is on patrol with a platoon of army rangers when they stumble upon something strange "Sergeant Shadowmane

what have you found thats so important that we had to stop patrolling?"said general peter "sir i've found what looks like a piece of a IED there could be a

building station near here." said the soldier "well then i'll take some men and search that building over there you and lieutenant rogers take a squad and

search the building across the street captain miller will stay here with the rest of the men and guard the vehicles, is that clear?" asked the general "yes sir!"

the officers replied "if any of you find anything radio for the demo team to disarm explosives and confiscate firearms got it?" the general said "yes sir!" the

officers responded "alright then, if the insurgents engage you give them hell and radio for support if needed." the general commanded "you got it general" the

soldiers replied "ok Jackson Smith Frost and Sanderson come with me Shadowmane and Rogers get your men and start clearing the building and Miller i don't

want anything happening to the humvees and apcs got it, there our only way to get out of here if shit hits the fan ok" commanded the general "not a problem

sir by the time you come back we could have cleaned half the humvees" the soldier joked " yeah right miller alright boys let's get this shit done fast and clean!"

the general shouted over the radio The 2 squads moved out while the demo team prepped for action The general and his men prepared to breach and clear

the building they were lined up against"Sanderson get a breaching charge on this door! the rest of you stack up on me." the general ordered "yes sir" the

squad replied " miller can you send ramirez and riley over here we may need back up?"the general questioned " ok sir they're coming right now" the sergeant

replied and within a few seconds the two men were stacked up with the rest of the squad " Rogers if this doesn't go well and i don't come out of this building i

want you to lead the platoon got it son?" the general asked softly "all right sir but hopefully this is just like the last 500 times we've done this quickly,cleanly,

and no losses" the lieutenant replied " Hoohah rogers you got the spirit of a real soldier in you!" the general complemented "thanks sir i appreciate it." replied

rogers "my pleasure son." the general replied " general the charge is in place" said sanderson "good job sergeant, now blow it!" the general said in a

commanding tone "Yes sir, FIRE IN THE HOLE!" shouted sanderson before he detonated the charge " go go go!" the general said

the squad filed into the building one by one with general peter on point

"clear front" said peter "clear left" said sanderson "clear right said jackson "ok move up the stairs cautiously boys" the general whispered " you heard him boys

guns up safeties off" said frost " shoot to kill guys shoot to kill." said ramirez " smith take point" said peter "you got it sir" said smith as soon as smith got to

the top of the stairs an insurgent machine gunner shot him and he went down "SMITHS DOWN THROW SOME FRAGS IN THAT FUCKING ROOM RAMIREZ!"the

general shouted as he pulled smith from the line of fire " GENERAL WE GOT A FUCKING TANK COMING FOR US YOU GOTTA FUCKING GET OUTTA THERE!" shouted

riley over the radio "EVERY ONE CLEAR OUT WE GOT" but before he could finish the tank leveled the building.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chap****1-** Astrangely familiarworld

General peter awoke to find himself in a strange looking forest and his squad members were also lying on the ground unconscious "Out of all the places i want to be in right now it had to be this one" he asked under his breath. He then noticed that his squad mates looked like ponies and not just ordinary ponies because they each had a horn on their Sanderson Smith and Frost woke up and after they looked at their surroundings and each other with confused faces Smith said "Sir where are we?" "Were in the everfree forest smith ive been here before and i didnt expect to return" said peter "where exactly is this forest sir?" questioned Frost "The everfree forest is on the outskirts of Ponyville Frost and its very dangorus so we better get moving, wake up the rest of the guys then we will go." peter said "Just one more thing general, why do you have both wings and a horn while we all just have horns?" asked Sanderson "Im a Alicorn sanderson while the rest of you are unicorns all of us can use magic so i suggest you grab your M-16 so we can move." peter said in a rather agictated tone. after sanderson frost and smith got jackson riley and ramirez up and filled them in on thi situation the squad moved out of the forest and onto the road. They reached a sign that said Ponyville - 1 mile away and then they stoped to do a head count and a weapons check " ok sound off rangers!" peter shouted " all 7 squad members sounded off and after they checked their ammo they found that they each had 2 m-16 mags each along with 3 pistol mags and 2 grenades each " ok break times over ladies lets go" said peter jokingly "Put your safetys on boys the residents of the town we are about to enter are non hosiles." peter said in a commanding tone. after about 20 minuets of walking the squad reached ponyville and as they walked in the ponies sourounding them all moved out of the way and once the squad reached the center they were confronted by 6 ponies standing side by side. one of the ponies a purple unicorn stepped foward and said "My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Rarity AppleJack Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy we represent the elements of harmony and are here to determine wether you are a threat to equestrias saftey or a friend, wich one are you?" "my squad and i are friends ms sparkle and i know what the elements of harmony are being ive been here to equestria before." replied peter "If you are really friends why do you have those strange looking swords?" asked twilight "oh you mean our guns right?" asked peter "if thats what they are called then yes." replied twilight "ill tell you about them later but first tell me are celestia and luna around because i would like to speak with them?" asked peter "The princesses are in canterlot right now and who are those guys?" quired twilight "these are my squad mates Frost Sanderson Jackson Riley Ramirez and Smith my name is Peter" said peter "ok then i can take you to canterlot but your friends will have to stay because the royal guards will never let them through the palace gates with weapons." said twilight "ok guys stay here and till i get back Frost is in charge, and dont cause any problems" said peter "not a problem sir" replied frost. after twilight and peter got their train tickets and boarded the train to canterlot twilight asked peter "you say that you have been here before but during my history lessons in canterlot i never heard any mention of a alicorn randomly apearing, maybe the princess will have a explination" "i know why they covered up my first appearence twilight the princess wanted to try and erase every thing involved with the night mare moon incedent 1000 years ago and unfortunatly i was one of the main causes for luna to go rouge" peter stated "how did you make luna go rouge peter?" asked twilight "the first time that i was sent here to equestria was about a year before the nightmare moon incedent celestia bought me here to try and help her make luna feel loved by the world and over the next year i actually began to like luna alot because she reminded me of my self but i could not begin a relationship because i knew that i would one day have to return to my original dimension, luna as i found out later loved me too and when she found out that i could not love her all her hatred for her sister and her new found hatred for my self built up and turned her into night mare moon right in front of me and celestia. we tried to reason with her but her evil intentions blocked out all her reasoning so while i distracted her celestia got the elements of harmony and she dropped the ban hammer on luna sealing her in the moon" peter said solemly "oh i didnt know that that would make you sad im sorry." said twilight "no its fine sometimes telling somepony your biggest regret helps ease the burden of carring it." replied peter "also theres this quote that i said after celestia and i sat down and cried for what we had done the quote is [a ruler must do every thing to maintain his or her power no matter the cost]" peter stated "who said that quote?" asked twilight "Nicolo Machiavelli is the quotes creator and its been one of my favorites for a long time" peter replied "weve just arrived in canterlot peter lets go and meet the princess" said twilight. the duo got off the train and started walking to the castle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chap****-2- **Ameeting withtheprincess

Peter and Twilight reached the main gate of Canterlot Castle and to Peters dismay the Royal Guards at the door tried confiscating his guns but Peter tried to protest

"I don't see why you have to take my weapons I have no intentions of hurting the princess or anypony for that matter." He protested

"I already told you its our duty to ensure the safety of the Princess even if you're not here to harm her what happens when some crazy pony gets a hold of that weapon innocent ponies could get hurt including the princess herself!" the guard stated

"Fine ill give you my guns but i want them back when i come out of this castle got it." Peter said

"Ok you can enter the palace now thank you for your cooperation" the guard said as Peter and Twilight walked into the palace

After entering the castle itself the duo were greeted by Celestia herself and they bowed in respect as the princess began speaking

"Twilight sparkle my most faithful student how unexpected and Peter! its been to long since we parted ways please follow me we have much to discuss." she said

The three ponies walked through the halls of Canterlot castle and got to the doors of Celestia's private chambers. The princess invited them in to have a seat and tell her about why Twilight and Peter came to the Palace unexpectedly

"Peter why have you come back I did not perform the inter-dimensional teleportation spell since i sent you back to your world?" Celestia asked

"To be honest I really don't know why i got sent here one moment my squad and i are trying to clear buildings during a war then the next i wake up in the everfree forest with my squad and i covered in burn marks and dirt, its pretty strange." Peter said

"I think I can tell you why you were 'sent' here." said a voice coming from the doorway

Peter Twilight and Celestia turned towards the door and saw Luna with a very solemn look on her face

"Luna! its great to see you how have you been while i was gone?" Peter asked

"I've been well since my return from exile." she said

"Also you've been sent here because you were killed in your original dimension." she added while holding back tears

"I do remember one of my men telling me and the rest of my squad to clear out of the building because there was a tank coming to level the building, and this also explains the burn marks and dirt on my men and I when we woke up in the everfree forest." Peter recalled

"Peter why don't you and Luna talk alone for now, I do have some royal buisness to do, Twilight will you come with me please?" Celestia asked as she got up to leave

"Currently princess." replied Twilight who also got up to leave

Twilight and Celestia left the room and as soon as the door closed Luna embraced Peter in a hug and started crying into his shoulder while saying

"I've missed you every day since I returned from my exile Peter, and I wanted to ask you something while we are alone."

"What might that be my dear?" Peter replied

"Why coulnt you have asked my sister to stay so we could be together?" Luna questioned

"I would of but my universe was in a great war at the time and they needed a good leader to guide them, thats why I couldn't stay." Peter replied a hint of sadness in his voice

"Oh I see." Luna said sadly

"Hey dont worry Im here for eternity now i guess so you practically have access to me whenever wherever." Peter replied with a smile on his face

Luna giggled at this and the two left the room to go find Celestia

Peter and Luna found Celestia talking to Twilight and her friends in the throne room with Frost Sanderson Jackson Riley Ramirez and Smith sitting by the throne and talking to each other

"Celestia, Luna and I are done talking and we wanted to know what's going to happen now that im here for eternity." Peter said

"Peter I have been talking with Twilight and her friends and we have decided that you will be Lunas personal bodyguard." Celestia said with a smile

"Ok I guess i can handle that, but what about my squad what will they do?" Said Peter

"Your squad will be Lunas bodyguards as well" said Celestia

"Ok then, Luna is there any place that you want to go to?" asked Peter

"No not at the moment you and your friends can do whatever you want as long as its not dangerous" Luna said as she turned to leave the room with her sister

As soon as the princesses left Twilight stepped forward and said

"I'm sorry for the over protecting way we introduced ourselves earlier, and I think a proper introduction is in order."

"I agree completely Twilight, you and your friends can go first." Peter replied

"As you heard before my name is Twilight Sparkle and i'm Princess Celestia's favorite student." Twilight said cheerfully

"My names Rarity i'm Ponyville's top fashionista and seamstress" said the elegant white unicorn

"I'm Pinkie Pie and i'm so excited to meet you all we are going to be such great friends!" said the hyperactive pink pony

"The names Applejack and i'm the most dependable and hardworking ponies that you will ever meet." The orange pony said

"I'm Rainbow Dash and i'm the fastest flier in all of equestria and i'm one of the most loyal ponies around." the rainbow haired pegasus said

"I'm Fluttershy and i'm really good with animals and the kindest pony ever." the yellow pegasus said

"I'm General Peter Darksun but you can call me Peter and these are my squad mates Frost, Sanderson, Jackson, Ramirez, Riley, and Smith" said Peter as the 6 unicorns rose and gave a salute as their names were called

"I'm very pleased to meet you and your friends Twilight, Luna has told me so much about all of you and your courageous acts." Peter said with a smile

"I'm sure she has Peter but my friends and I must be getting back to Ponyville because we are helping to prepare for Nightmare Night which is one of Equestria's biggest holidays." Twilight said as she and her friends started to leave the room

"i'll be seeing you again soon right?" Peter asked before the 6 ponies left

"Yes I believe so Princess Luna is probably going to visit Ponyville again this year so I wouldn't be surprised if she bought you and your friends." replied Twilight before leaving the room

"Ok then see you girls then." Peter replied

"So what's the plan sir are we going to be staying here or Ponyville?" Ramirez asked

"We will be staying here in Canterlot Ramirez so lets find out where our rooms are."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chap-3 - A stay in ponyville pt 1**

General Peter walked into his bunker to find a note sitting on his workbench. He opened it and it said

"Dear Peter I request that you come to ponyville so that you can assist Twilight and her friends with a new task that I have assigned them. Also meet me in the throne room I have 3 new ponies that i want you to take into your squad."

-Tia

"Well this should be interesting." peter said

Peter got ready and started to go to the throne room when luna walked over to him and asked

" I want to go on a stroll through canterlot park later can you come and keep me company?"

"of course i will when I return from ponyville we will go." peter said

"Ok sounds good ill be seeing You soon then yes?" asked luna

"Yes ill be back tonight hopefully." Peter replied

"Better not keep my sister waiting." shouted luna while she walked away

Peter arrived in the throne room to see Celestia talking with 3 other stallions one of which is a alicorn like Peter

"You requested my presence Tia?" Peter said as he approached the group

"Yes I did, these are your new squad members Shadowmane, Shin, and Dr. Castle Hoof they will be assisting you when you return from my special assignment." said Celestia

"Alright let me introduce myself my name is General Peter Darksun I am the head Bodyguard protecting Princess Luna and I will be giving you more information when i return, that is all." Peter said casually to the three ponies

"I must be leaving now Celestia I don't want to be late."peter added

"Ok ill be looking forward to your return Peter stay safe." Celestia said as she began to leave

"I will be back tonight most likely if i don't return tonight i'll be back tomorrow" peter said as he left

After he got on the train he noticed that the train was mostly deserted and he thought

"_Why is the train so empty usually there are lots of ponies going into ponyville."_

He decided to ignore it and let the time pass with some reading

After a hour the train arrived in ponyville and Twilight and her friends were on the platform to greet him

"Welcome back peter its good to see you again." twilight said cheerfully

"Yes its good to see you to twi and friends but I think that we have a mission from the princess we must attend to." peter said casually

"yes we do the princess didn't say anything besides that she was bringing an important guest today." twilight said thoughtfully

"do you know where the princess said we were to meet her peter." twilight added

"Yes she said to meet her on the ponyville meadows in about 10 minutes." peter said as he looked at his watch

"ok then lets go." twilight said enthusiastically

_**authors note- sorry for the story delay schools had me tied up so to speak but anyway this chapter is the 1st part of a 3 parter i've been planning so ill have the next part up asap see yall in the reviews **_

_** -gen peter**_


End file.
